


Fantasy and Reality

by liars_dance



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance





	Fantasy and Reality

Sean pulls in a breath and closes his eyes for a moment, savouring the moment. He had Viggo right where he'd frequently fantasised about having him; on his knees, his head down and his legs spread wide - submitting – and totally silent. Sean had told him not to say anything and Viggo had done as he was told. He hadn't made a sound when Sean had slapped his arse till the skin was red and tugged on his hair and bitten his neck. And he'd not made a sound even when Sean had leaned over him, pressed down hard on the back of his neck and roughly pushed three fingers into him. Viggo's body had bucked and clenched, but Sean had pressed on regardless, scissoring his fingers and probing deeper. Sean could tell that Viggo was struggling to keep still, struggling to keep quiet – and he knew Viggo was struggling to breathe too as Sean's other hand pressed his face into the pillow. But none of that had mattered because now Sean was giving Viggo the fucking of his life - the fucking he deserved. And besides he was breathing alright now; he was gasping for air as Sean held his hips with brutal fingers and pounded into him. And fuck, Sean didn't think anything could feel so good – so bloody good and right... 

But then surprisingly and suddenly the red mist clears and it didn't feel right any more – it didn't feel right at all. "I can't do this," Sean mutters, his heart pounding as he withdraws and sits back on his heels. "It's not right, Viggo. It's not right..." 

"What? You're kidding me."

Sean sighs and reluctantly opens his eyes. Viggo has buried his head in the pillow and is panting hard. He can see the tremor of the muscles in Viggo's back. "I'm sorry, Viggo. Sorry..."

Viggo lifts his head and glances back at Sean. "You said sorry already. Are you gonna tell me why, Sean? This was all your idea, remember – your fantasy fuck, you said."

"I know," Sean whispers. "But I just don't want you like that; I thought I did – but it turned out I didn't. I'm sorry."

"Enough of the sorry, already; I get it, Sean – and it's okay. Fantasy and reality don't often match up," Viggo says softly, frowning at the small blood stain on the pillow. Then he touches and licks at his sore lip, surprised he hadn't bitten clean through it in his attempts to stay quiet. "Nothing's ever that good. That's just how it is," he adds, slowly turning onto his back.

Sean stares down at Viggo – his flushed cheeks, wild hair, bruised bottom lip and darkened, smoky eyes. "Not for me, it isn't," he growls, stroking his hands down Viggo's thighs and gently spreading them. "The first time I touched you all those years ago I knew that any fantasies I had were nothing compared to the reality of you." 

Viggo stares at Sean for a moment then lifts himself up on his elbows. That first time still lived fresh and bright in his memory - as did the many, many times they'd made love since. "I'm glad," he murmurs huskily, glancing down at his cock which is still more than half hard against his belly. "So finish what you started, yeah? Take me the way you _do_ want.."

"I will," Sean purrs, reaching out a hand to retrieve the lube and slick his fingers and cock, his eyes locked on Viggo's face. Then he puts his hands under Viggo's buttocks, lifting him up and then slipping inside his body almost effortlessly – like a hand in a glove.

Viggo grins when Sean makes a soft sound of surprise. "I was kinda ready for you," he whispers.

"So I see," Sean murmurs, groaning softly at the incredible feel of it, especially when Viggo hooks one long leg over his shoulder. "This is what I want - just like this," he adds, thrusting in slow, his still slicked fingers stroking Viggo's now fully hard cock. "But this time, keep your eyes open and tell me how you feel – like you always do..."

\-- [later...] -- 

"Falling in love with you all those years back had summat to do with this too," Sean murmurs, holding Viggo's face in his hands.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Because I hurt you earlier, didn't I? Don't try to deny it." 

"I'm not denying it," Viggo replies. "But it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does matter, Vig," he whispers huskily, brushing his lips across Viggo's swollen ones. "Because when I fell in love with you, I swore to meself that I'd never cause you unnecessary pain – and that should have included times when there might be pleasure mixed up with it."

"Shh... of course there was plenty of pleasure too," Viggo whispers. "There always is; didn't my body tell you that?"

"Maybe," Sean murmurs hesitantly. "But Viggo..." But further words are lost in Viggo's kiss.

"But Viggo nothing," Viggo replies a few moments later as he snuggles in close. "Like I say - there was plenty of pleasure," he adds, smiling against Sean's mouth. "And believe me, Sean - I'd have told you how much, but some idiot told me to keep my mouth shut..."

\-- [END] --


End file.
